Breaking and Entering
by readitsexy
Summary: Promt: "i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn't question it) so now i'm hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin?" Elsanna fluff fic
1. Anna

Stupid Hans. With his stupid face. And his stupid Michael Jackson gloves. And his stupid sideburns. I'd rip those sideburns off his stupid face. And feed them to a bear. If I could find a bear.

God, I'm so drunk. They're right, you never realize how drunk you are until you go the bathroom. I'm in a bathroom right? Yea, this is a bathroom. Phew, that would've been terrible.

Once finished, I stumble out of the restroom, passing a few guys walking in after me. I can't believe he just left me here after I said no. So rude. I'm not walking home. Nopity-nope-nope. Where's my phone? Oh no, my phone! Crap crap crap! Oh! Speaking of crap, I think I left it in the bathroom! I hope it's still there!

I run back into the bathroom. Some guys walk out. I burst open the stall I was using annnnd yep. There's my phone. Right where I uh… dropped it. In the uh. The toilet.

Not worth it. I'll just walk to Kristoff's place. He lives nearby. Yeah good plan, Anna. You're so smart when you're drunk. And pretty. And sexy. I'll just walk down the block no problem. And if any guy tries to attack me in my drunken stupor, I'll just use my secret weapon: Vomit on his crotch.

Awesome, I made it! Kristoff's apartment. Good thing he's on the ground floor. I don't think I can handle stairs right now. Especially if I fell on my face. Okay now here's the door. Crap, the lights aren't on! That mean's he's working tonight. At least he always leaves that one thing under the mat for me. That one shiny thing… uh… the key. Yeah.

I lifted the doormat. No key. UGH! Kristoff, why would you do this to me!? No key under the mat, ugh. Now I have to crawl through the window…

Good thing these windows slide open or there'd be trouble, lawl.

I clammered over the side, and slowwwwwly fell to the floor. Tact and grace of a… cat? Wait no, two cats. I'm not seeing double, I can't be that drunk, there's definitely two cats. When did Kristoff have two cats? Or maybe Sven transmogrified from a dog into two cats. Oh my god, that'd be weird. Oh well. I see a couch. I'm crashing there. I plopped onto my stomache and stayed that way for the rest of forever. Oh yeaaa… couch… sweet couch…

I passed out.

Mmm… god yes… so comf… right here on the couch…

It was a big sink-into-it couch. With soft fur on it. It felt amazing on my belly. It certainly felt more amazing than that darn sun glaring into my eyeballs. Ow! Man, that is painful! And yep, there's that headache I missed so much… Go away headache… go bother someone else.

Ugh, why can't I move my legs? I CAN'T FEEL MY LE-

Oh wait. There was something laying on top of me, it kept me from moving. Haha, and I almost thought I drank so much that I paralyzed myself. Stupid me.

Laying on my butt was a white cat that was approximately the size of God. He couldn't even fit entirely on my butt and was covering part of my legs too. They were tingly and numb. Sandbaggy. Ew I hate that feeling. And man was this cat fat. And angry-looking. He blinked slowly at me as I continued to stare at him.

And stare at him.

A smaller white cat leapt out from behind the couch and tackled the bigger one, trying to get him to play chase. It didn't work and the bigger cat continued to sit on me.

Hold the phone...

This isn't Kristoff's apartment...

"Oh god, I'm in a stranger's home." I whispered to myself. Did I have sex with a complete stranger to get them to let me sleep on their couch!?

"Good morning."

I looked up. Maybe having sex with this particular stranger wouldn't have been such a bad consequence. She was a young woman (tho she coooould be a few years older than me, it was hard to tell) tall and sexy, blonde swept back hair, and a set of hips I wanted to put my mouth on.

I vomited word-vomit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window, and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn't question it, so now I'm hungover and in your living room so um... Hi howya doin'?" I tried putting on my best face. Tried.

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her hot drink, handing me a familiar article of clothing. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "I washed your shirt." she said.

My shirt? How did she get my shirt? I looked down, just now coming to realize I wasn't wearing it anymore. Nope. No shirt. Just pants. And a bra with happy suns on them.

She said it was dirty and laying on the floor, so she just put it in with her laundry this morning. She was an absolute angel for doing so, I thought.

"Thank you," I breathed, not catching myself gawking at her soon enough. She must've felt me staring, cuz she bashfully hid her mouth with her mug again. So fricken cute, like wow.

I eventually snapped out of my one-sided staring contest and was about to thank her again for not wigging out on me when she said, "Are you hungry? I was about to make some breakfast." She walked into her kitchen, which was entirely visible from the back of the couch.

"Oh! Um, sure!" I smiled, biting my lip and following her with my eyes. Gosh she was so nice! Here I am, some strange weird chick, hungover and illegally entering her home. And she cleaned my shirt and is now making me food. Not to mention, I REALLY like her face. Like really, really like her face.

Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay. (Hey, I may have been stupid enough to break into her house, but I'm not above being interested if she's being this cool about it, okay?)

Be subtle, Anna, you're a detective now. I draped myself over the back of the couch to hear/watch her better. "I'm glad your boyfriend didn't just throw me out this morning," I laughed in a totally convincing way. Oh yea, you stealthy motherfudger, you.

"Boyfriend?" she inquired casually as she heated a skillet. She started mixing together some concoction in a mixing bowl. Probably pancakes. Mmm… pancakes...

YES! Fifty points to Griffindor! "Girlfriend then?"

Oh heck yes, did I see her smirk just then? "Haha, no, no girlfriend at the moment." So she's saying there's a chance! But wait… how do you close this kind of conversation anyway…?

She beat me to the punch. "Do you like chocolate chip waffles?"

"I LO-O-O-OVE chocolate chip waffles." I happily kicked my legs to emphasize my love for waffles. "Like frozen waffles?"

"Oh no, I make my own." She plopped some of the batter in a waffle iron that I just now noticed.

She makes her own waffles. I'm in love.

"How many strips of bacon would you like?"

I laughed. "I think the better question is how many pigs do you own, cuz I could easily eat five of them." She chuckled at my awkward sense of humor. "But um, five strips is mine." I said, attempting to sound disinterested in eating everything in her fridge.

Her smaller cat had jumped onto the couch with me and was butting his head into my arm for attention, which I happily gave to him. What a dorky kitty. I start petting him, and he takes that as an invitation to climb on me. Good thing he has those orange stick-on claws or I would've been in a world of hurt.

She smiled at me like she knew better. "How about I just make the entire bag? I mean… if I don't eat it all, it's just going to go bad anyway."

"So you live by yourself?" I find that incredibly hard to believe. She's gotta be quite the social butterfly, and I just caught her on a night she decided to stay home or something.

"I'm not by myself. I have my cats Marshmallow and Olaf." She turned to me and laughed when she saw Olaf sitting on my shoulders and rubbing his face on mine. She covered her mouth with her hand, "That's Olaf right there. He likes warm hugs."

"Oh reeeeeally now?" She smirked, taking him off and giving him a big ol' kitty hug. His arms practically clung to me, it was adorable. "So sweeeeet, oh! I wish I could have a cat. My dad's allergic." I pouted. I would totally take this cat if I could, I thought. But something tells me she'd be sad if I did… wait, what was her name? We've been talking this whole time, I don't even know her name.

"Well, if your friend is my neighbor you're... more than welcome to visit my boys." She wasn't looking at me, and was putting waffles and bacon on our plates. "I'm sure they'd actually enjoy the company."

"Really?" I hugged Olaf excitedly. I think I may have surprised her, because her gigantic blue eyes became even more gigantic-er. "Aw thank you! You're so sweet, after all this… stuff I did to you."

She laughed. I decide that's a good way to start my morning. And if she means she'll let me visit her cats, that means I can visit her and hopefully not annoy her enough times to see her smile often.

"Just an observation. You must be new around here, because Kristoff never even mentioned his neighbors before. I mean, he's not good with people in the slightest, lemme tell ya. I just thought he would've mentioned having such a pretty neighbor."

She paused a moment during her cooking. Dang, I wish I could see her face. "I don't really get out much." she stated. I hope my compliment didn't upset her in any way.

"Next time I come over, I could show you around if you like!"

"I'd like that." I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her smile when she spoke. It was relieving. It would've been terrible ruining this newfound friendship so early on. I let her cook in silence for a few minutes, petting Olaf and Marshmallow, who'd both taken a liking to me, before she finally finished.

"Breakfast is ready," she announced, taking a seat and arranging her cutlery. She had maple syrup, and unexpectedly (but VERY welcome) chocolate syrup! Food itself was beautiful to me, but the tower of bacon and chocolate chip waffles she made was clearly photoshopped, because it looked extraordinary.

"Thank you, soooooo much!" I leaped up, super excited to stuff my face. Helping myself to a seat across from her, I dug in. What were manners, anyway?

I suddenly remembered what manners were when I caught her staring at me with those gigantic-er eyes again. Maybe I went a bit overboard with the chocolate syrup… it's probably ALL over my face… I took a napkin and dabbed my mouth, like it'd do the job. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I chuckled, scratching my head. "Is there anything on my face?"

She shook herself out of a trance. "Ah, no." Starting on her own food, I noticed her rapidly glancing up at me every now and again. If she wasn't so cute, I wouldn't have noticed the blush on her cheeks getting brighter. She took a breath. "Would you like some orange juice? And ah, your shirt?" She pointed a gentle finger towards the couch, where I'd left it.

"Oh! Right!" Oh god, I made her suffer by looking at my boobs in my ridiculous bra. I grabbed the shirt really quick and put it on. It was backwards, but it was on. "May I have some coffee, please? It helps my brain work better." Evidently it was needed.

She nodded, and went over to the… fridge. "Is iced coffee alright?"

What? Iced coffee? What in the world…? "Sure! I mean, I've never had it before, is it good?" What a stupid question, of course it's good. Why would she keep it in HER home?

She smiled proudly. "I have a feeling you'll like it." She poured me a glass and gave it to me. It was mocha-flavored. I just about died of happiness for the second time that morning. The first being greeted by this angel of a woman. She looked very much pleased with herself. It was well-deserved.

"I think I've found myself a new best friend. Sorry, Kristoff! You've been replaced by… uh… oh my god, I never asked your name!" How embarrassing!

"Haha, I never asked yours either. Pretty foolish of me, letting a girl whose name I don't even know pet my babies. And then I made her breakfast."

"And looked at my boobs."

She accidentally dropped her fork, and stumbled over her words. "Oh, well uh, I didn't mean to, I-"

I laughed. Her flustered-ness was rewarding. "Altho, it feels like we've been friends forever!" It really did. She recovered and smiled sweetly at me. She barely even touched her food. It was like she found me more interesting than her food. "So what is your name?"

"It's Elsa."


	2. Elsa

I want to go for a walk. But I can't. I could. But I won't. I need a destination. I have no place where I need to be. I just bought groceries nearly two weeks ago and I still have plenty.

I stared out the window, which I noticed I did more often than either of my cats combined. A sheer sign of needing a life, when your indoor pets have a fuller schedule than you do.

I was probably at my window for about an hour. Not looking for anything at all. I'd occasionally see one of the other apartment residents coming and going. Mr. Frollo was yelling at how blasphemous his own neighbors were. I'm not sure why he still decides to live here if it makes him so uncomfortable. Nani looks like she bought her little sister a new… dog? It looks more like a demonic wombat. Next door to them, Jim was helping his mother carry groceries. He seemed like a nice kid. He may look like a punk, but with a mother that happy, how bad a person could he possibly be?

I notice my neighbor's red-haired friend is dropping by again. I hear her laughing through the wall sometimes, and my neighbor hushes her. It makes me sad because she's got a contagious laugh and it manages to get one out of me. Thankfully that's pretty much all the activity I hear from over there. I assume they're just friends. I've lived here for almost three years, and normal couples move in together after a certain point. Not that they're any of my business. I know a lot about my neighbors just from looking out the window every day.

The window suddenly seems dull after thinking about it. I check my blog. No followers. Even the trolls find me too uninteresting to bother. I don't know which is worse. Being teased or practically nonexistent. I still continue to write an online diary. Even tho no one reads it, it's nice to pretend someone does.

I pretty much go the entire day without eating. I'm rarely hungry. And when I am, it's an inconvenience because I don't like cooking. Like most other things, I could never find passion in the culinary arts tho I dabbled in it for a few semesters in college.

College was a waste of money. Graduated with all A's, got a degree in architecture. Naturally got no job out of it because my networking skills are terrible. Depressing really.

Another night, another day gone by without talking to people. I'm both relieved and disappointed in myself. It's so easy to talk to people, so why don't I just do it? Ah well. No sense losing sleep over it. I lay on my side, spooning my cat Olaf, while my other cat Marshmallow claimed his throne on my hip. "At least I have you two." They both suddenly bolted out of my bedroom into the living room. I sighed. They must've heard the dog barking next door and went to hide. I slept soundly.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of my warm cocoon. I was already awake at 6:00. I was still tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep either. One of my many curses. I lay there for a while now. I looked at the clock. It said 7:00. Only an hour? I was doomed to forever be a morning person. And now I have the entire day ahead of me. Joy.

I trudge into the bathroom and brush my teeth. In the mirror I see a mountain of dirty clothes I let pile up on the floor. I suppose that's one thing I can do today. Walk over to the laundry room. That should take me a good... Hour.

I sigh. Yay. An hour. I gathered up my clothing and threw them in their designated basket, which was a good foot away from where I tossed them. I picked up the basket, propping it on my hip, and walked into the room. Olaf ran past me. And there was Marshmallow, inspecting... A half naked woman.

Wait. What?

I'm confused. It wasn't just any naked woman. It was my neighbor's friend. In my room. Topless. Not entirely, since she still had on her bra . An adorable bra, at that. No I'm not looking... Not looking...

Where was her shirt anyway? I looked across the floor. It was thrown near my front door. I picked it up carefully and noticed why it wasn't on her body.

"Oh god..." That's regurgitation. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to be thankful it landed on tile. It'd be easier to- "Olaf, get away from there!" I hissed. Angry, but still trying to keep quiet. "Don't put your face in it!" I swatted him away and cleaned it up quickly, throwing her shirt in with my clothes. I scanned the living room. No more anywhere else. At least not anywhere I could see.

I looked back over at the sloppy sleeper on my couch. I caught myself staring and hastily threw a light blanket over her upper body. There, fixed. Now how did she even get in here? I always lock my door.

Of course. These windows have no locks to them. At least she was of mind to close it so my cats couldn't escape.

With that, I decided she was too incapacitated to ruin my home. So I carried on with my initial plan and did my laundry, and hers.

I wasn't about to sit in the laundry room to keep myself entertained. (Laundry Soaps would have to wait) I went back to my apartment.

"Right where I left you." I said to the unconscious girl. That wasn't creepy at all. Now was a good time to clear out these dishes before she saw. She was clearly on the more embarrassing side of the spectrum, but I had to do something to stay preoccupied.

I scrub away at my dishes. I didn't like using the dishwashing machine because it never cleaned them enough for me. I put everything in order on the drying rack and managed to drop a large frying pan in the kitchen floor. I winced at the noise and looked at the couch. She didn't even stir from that...

Then I had a horrible thought.

What if she's dead? Someone died on my couch!

I scurried over to her and stared, hand over my lips. I can't tell. Her mouth is open. And she's in the least-comfortable sleeping position I've ever seen. "No, no, please no," I put my palm in front of her nose to see if I could feel her breathing.

The monstrous snort that came from her nose nearly scared the life out of me. Dead people don't make that noise.

I sighed. Thank god. First girl in my apartment isn't a dead one.

I continued to straighten up my apartment as she continued to sleep. I fetched the laundry, brought it back, warmed myself some hot tea in the microwave, and even had time to check my blog. And she still wasn't awake. Well… it was only about 8:30. Still early, by normal peoples' standards. I separated the clothes. The last thing I wanted to do, but it was something I could do quietly while the girl got her rest. I took her shirt and draped it over my arm.

Walking back into the living room, Olaf running past my legs, I see she's finally conscious with Marshmallow perched on top of her. He only lays on /my/ butt... Wow, he must have really liked her.

"Good morning," I said, trying to let her be aware of my presence without first noticing my staring at her.

She paused to look at me. Hopefully just regaining herself and not being frightened. What was she judging on me… why did she keep looking at me? What was she seeing? What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window, and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn't question it, so now I'm hungover and in your living room so um... Hi howya doin'?" She smiled at me.

Well that was unexpected. My eyes accidentally dropped to her… chest as she sat up. That bra… Maybe one day I could have undergarments that looked nice. As if I had anyone to look nice for.

I cleared my throat, and my thoughts. "I washed your shirt." I handed it to her. "I was going to do my laundry and I saw it laying on the floor, and it was dirty so."

She was staring again. I tried my best keeping our eyes locked. Or rather couldn't pull them away, because I seemed to have been stuck in those gorgeous bright teal… Goodness, she was remarkably beautiful. If a beam of sun hadn't been a spotlight to all those freckles on her skin, I wouldn't have noticed right away. I tried not to fidget.

"Thank you," she finally said. And paused again. "Um, for the-"

I had to stop myself from staring at her. Her pauses were allowing me to gawk. To my understanding, girls hate being gawked at by other girls. "Are you hungry? I was about to make some breakfast." I lied. I didn't have intentions of making breakfast at first. But I had to do something.

We engaged in conversation while I fried bacon and whipped up my favorite waffles. For some reason, right off the bat, she inquired about my relationship status. Surely it was obvious that I was single…

I hadn't meant to let a smile slip when she asked if I had a girlfriend. Had I been a hermit for so long that asking about one's sexuality had become as common a question as say asking one's name? Or maybe it was wishful thinking that someone as pretty as her could be asking on her own behalf.

Turned out she likes chocolate chip waffles as well. And here I thought they would be too childish for any mature grown woman to eat. Thankfully not.

Any normal person would have kicked her out by now, but I seemed to want to keep her around. It should not have been a surprise to me. I haven't had company in forever (especially company who happened to be a cat-lover). It could last for at least one meal right? And it was nice providing for someone for a change… Feeding someone, no less. I thought I hated cooking. But there's satisfaction in it when there's someone there to eat with you.

One meal, however, wouldn't have been satisfying enough for me. We were having such a good time talking. I'm never this comfortable talking with anyone. It had to be a sign, feeling so at home with this one person. No other friendship I started felt this warm and relaxing. Perhaps I could give her more incentive to return?

She really liked my cats. And they both really liked her. Marshmallow likes people about as much as I do, and even he is sitting by her like she's one of the family. I continued working. "Well, if your friend is my neighbor you're... more than welcome to visit my boys. I'm sure they'd actually enjoy the company." I'd enjoy the company too of course, but if I said that then what would she think?

She accepted my invitation. "Aw thank you! You're so sweet, after all this… stuff I did to you."

I laughed. I had almost forgotten all of that. Not that she was a problem in the slightest. It was definitely a first impression worth noting.

She started again, "Just an observation. You must be new around here, because Kristoff never even mentioned his neighbors before. I mean, he's not good with people in the slightest, lemme tell ya. I just thought he would've mentioned having such a pretty neighbor."

Did she just call me pretty? She? Why would she… oh don't read so much into it. Compliments don't mean anything deeper than that. I know I'm not ugly, but I certainly didn't deem myself as anyone to comment on. My lack of self-esteem was probably why I always decide to stay inside. If I wasn't such a frightened deer, I would leave my home more often. Get a job closer to people. Make friends. I had to force back remembering how I got to this point in the first place. It's hard to remember who I was before I was so depressed all the time… But now wasn't the time. I was waiting too long to answer her, and she didn't deserve the burden of such details. "I don't really get out much."

"Next time I come over, I could show you around if you like!"

She initiated coming back to visit me? She didn't just pretend to forget that I invited her… I can't believe someone else actually wants to put equal investment. I believed her, smiling, even tho she couldn't see. "I'd like that."

I finished cooking while she gave Olaf and Marshmallow attention. It must have been like having a second mother to them. I set up the table, let my guest oogle the food, and she began to dig in before I even sat down. She was enjoying herself. But her table manners came as quite a surprise to me. Not that I minded.

Oh god some chocolate dripped onto her chest... She asked, "Is there anything on my face?"

Nope nothing on her face. Should I tell her there's some on her chest? No, then she'd know I was looking! "Ah, no," I answered. I could feel my face getting redder. Surely she could see that. I tried breathing properly so the blood could leave my face, and I reminded her that she wasn't wearing a shirt still. When she put it on, it helped with the distraction at least.

We continued talking. And she had caught me looking at her chest. I really didn't mean to! But she seemed oddly okay with it. She definitely seemed like she had confidence to spare. Enough to ask the question that I've secretly been dying to ask.

"So what is your name?"

"It's Elsa."

She smiled big at me, like she's never heard my old-lady of a name before. "That's a lovely name. It suits you."

"Thank you." I hid my face behind my cup to hide my embarrassment. "And yours?"

"Oh, right!" She reached across the table to "formally" shake my hand. An unusual gesture at this point, but I gently took hers just the same. She gave me a brief squeeze. I liked it. "I'm Anna."


	3. Anna2

The Happy Snowman pub holds a monthly Disney karaoke night. And I totally won it. I mean, I didn't win the trophy. But I still won. Deep down inside I'm the winner. Because I know all the lyrics to every Disney song ever, and not just anyone can do that.

I think the only reason they pulled the plug on me was because I picked Belle's Song and decided to do all of the singing parts of all the villagers.

"These people lack vision!" I yell, shaking my fist at the wall outside of the bar.

"Unfortunately they didn't lack… hearing," Kristoff laughed, after pondering his words. His cheeks always got super red whenever he was drunk. I wonder if mine were too? It felt really warm. I touched my face just to make sure it wasn't on fire. No it wasn't on fire.

"You shaddap." I said, a moment too late. I forgot what he insulted me for. I just know he insulted me. And it was probably for no reason too. Wowzie, my face was warm. "It's hot, I need water."

We walked (stumbled, tripped, wobbled, fell) down the street until we found a little restaurant. Only it wasn't just any random restaurant. It was the North Mountain Diner, the only restaurant in the entire city that Kristoff and I could only find while we were drunk, but could never find when we were sober. It was some drunk Hogwarts magic.

When we sat at a table, an adorable short plump lady with a big nose and crazy hair and big pink jeweled necklace came over. (She worked there, don't worry.) She was the one who usually took our order. Her name was Bulda. At least that's what her name tag said. For all I knew she could've just made that name up. Not that it mattered, because she was going to give me food, and that made me immediately love her.

"What'll it be tonight, cutie?" she said to Kristoff.

He ordered pancakes with a side of bacon, biscuits and gravy, a tower of onion rings with all the dipping sauces available, and then a side of carrot sticks from the kid's menu.

I almost said "same thing" but ordered a grilled cheese with tomato soup and a hot chocolate.

"Soup? Hot chocolate?" Kristoff said. "I thought you said you were hot?"

"Whatever, dude," I wasn't being mean. I was too distracted with coloring with crayon on the paper place mats. That stuff is amazing and every restaurant in the entire universe should have them. If they don't, they suck. Never eat at them. Don't trust them.

"Whatcha drawing?" he asked, doing his dining ritual of tearing apart the paper straw wrapper, rolling the pieces into balls, and throwing them at me. I would not be swayed! I was going to doodle to my heart's content!

"Nothing!" I said quickly, half-covering the paper with my arm.

"Is it Elsa?"

How did he know? How could he see? "NO."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I never said I was a good truther!" I pouted. But I was satisfied with what I drew. It wasn't good. It was fantastic. A little anime Elsa in her pushed-back hairstyle that I wanted to touch all the time. Trying not to seem too obsessed, I also drew Olaf and Marshmallow. That way Kristoff wouldn't know how bad I had it. I tucked it into my coat so he wouldn't try taking it from me.

Our food came sooner than I thought. Or maybe we had been there for two hours already, I wouldn't have known any better.

"Heeey, how's come she's not, you know, here with us?" Kristoff asked, his mouth full of several of his orders at one time, eating his food like some stanking hoodlum.

"You know how much she hates crowds, she's an… a… Inerter."

"Inverter?"

"Intervener…" I paused. "Intervurt."

"Introvert?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that word." What were words anyway? Useless, that's what. There's too many of them. If we all spoke reindeer, it'd make life so much easier. They don't say anything but MUHHH anyway.

"Well, whatever you're doing with her, it's working. She waves at me sometimes now." He shoveled more food in his mouth. How could he even do that? "You haven't told her yer in crazy love with her yet, have ya?"

I shook my head. Of course I didn't! I mean, she might already know? I'm not exactly subtle about it. We do cuddle a lot. And I held her hand a few times. And she touched my butt once. I think it was an accident, and I don't think she noticed, but it still happened.

"I wish she was here! I should text her, I'm gonna text her, are you ready?" I texted her, reading it out loud for best friend approval. "Hey… pretty… mama… queen… are… you… up… puh? SEND!" No approval needed apparently. It was practically perfect. I'm a poet and I don't even realize.

About thirty seconds passed when Kristoff said. "Did you just call her pretty mama queen?"

"No, that's stupid, I wouldn't-" Got a reply. It said 'yes what's up?' "Oh! She replied! She's up! I'm gonna go visit her!"

"Not… no. Stop." Kristoff said. He finished his food within like five seconds. "You gotta pay. I'm not buying for you again. You still owe me for last time, yanno."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine, but you're being a butt." I paid for both of us. Probably too much cash money, but hey waiters deal with our ridiculous drunk selves, so whatever.

The two of us took a shortcut through the kiddie park, making our way back to Kristoff's apartment, and Elsa's since I was just gonna go there anyway. It never upset Kristoff. He knew that I thought Elsa was one bodacious babe. Oh yeah! I was gonna text her.

I had to stop because I couldn't walk and text at the same time. Not drunk anyway. "Can… I… come… over? I… miss… your… face…"

I heard Kristoff yell, and it made a pack of youths scatter in a panic and drop their whatever-they-were-drinking. I looked up, expecting him to have a ruffian in a headlock, but instead I saw him hugging a… big rock.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Kristoff said… to the rock. "I didn't even recognize you, you lost so much weight!"

This um… wasn't the first time this happened. I never know what he does to that rock. Mainly because I ditch him every time he gets like this.

"Okay. Well. I'm gonna gooooo…" I trotted away. Maybe he wouldn't notice. I know he'd make it home okay because the apartment complex was right there on the other side of the park. And then there was Elsa's back door! Oh! I got a text! Maybe it's Elsa.

The text said, "Haha, I miss your face too. Come on over if you like." Gosh, she was nice. We've been friends for a couple months now. How she managed to not get tired of me, I have no idea! I'd have been tired of me. Then again it'd been almost a week since I last saw her in person! I wonder if she's as excited to see me as I was to see her?

I knocked on her door. Tap-tap-ta-tap-tap! It was a super secret code so that she knew it was me and not some crazy person barging into her home.

She opened the door with an amused smile. I think she may have known from my texts that I was drunk again.

"I didn't break in this time!" I said proudly. That only happened the one time, okay? But I was still pretty excited I had enough thought to not do that.

Elsa threw her head back and did her soft laugh like she always did. Gawd, that neck, I wanted to lick it like a vanilla puddin' pop. "Thank you." She stepped aside and silently allowed me in. I cooly had my hands in my coat pocket. So flippant. Ooh! I had my doodle in there! I whipped it out and presented it to her.

"I drew you something!" It was a good thing my cheeks were already red from the alcohol, otherwise she could see me blushing. I hope she liked it. It really was a masterpiece. Maybe she'd even put it on her fridge!

She took it and marvelled at it. Her smile was so big! I wasn't expecting her to be so happy. "Is that me? Haha, and Olaf and Marshmallow?" I nodded vigorously. "You drew me so cute."

"Welllllll you knoooow, I just calls 'em as I sees 'em." I leaned on the couch. The couch that was actually about two feet away. I fell on my butt. Ow.

"Ah! Anna!" Her scream wasn't very loud by normal people standards. But she helped me sit up at least and the world was only slightly-spinny. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

She was so gentle whenever she touched me, like she thought she was going to break me. Kristoff's right, she was much better than when they first met! Before, Elsa never hugged back or anything, but now she was openly touching me! Not in that way tho. Nope. No such thoughts in this brain. At all.

And oh yeah, the cuddling, she warmed up to that just fine. I wanted to cuddle her right this instant. She looked so fluffy.

"Naw, my butt is great thank you for asking," I attempted to stand by clinging to Elsa's torso with my arms, but she grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me down properly on her amazing couch with the fuzzy comforter on it. I smiled up at her. She so nice. "You're purdy from this angle."

Her lip twitched into a smile.

"Thank you. I-I think you should just sit here while I get you some water." She went to her kitchen for just that, and already Olaf and Marshmallow were frollicking over to me. Those little cuties, they think I'm their mama! Or second mama. Or... wow. I need to get sober, this was a terrible idea.

I was handed a huuuuuge water bottle, which was good cuz I wanted soberness, like, that instant. I didn't want to make an idiot of myself anymore.

After missing my mouth once, twice, okay two-and-a-half times, I downed it all and the water disappeared about as quickly as my attention span.

I panted heavily since I sort of forgot that drinking while breathing through your nose was a talent that humans typically had. "Now that's some good-quality H2O." I muttered a movie reference she probably didn't understand, wiping my lips on my sleeve. Olaf crawled into my lap, and Marshmallow sniffed the water bottle wondering why I didn't leave him any.

"Would you like some more?" Elsa asked, inching closer to me.

"Shoooooore." And she did get me more. I downed that too. I was gonna have the best pee ever later. "I'm ssssorry if you were working tonight." Elsa designs web pages for people. Or maybe she does peoples' taxes. Or maybe both. I can't remember right now.

"Oh, no, you're fine."

"Naw, YER fffffffff..." I giggled. God, my mouth was running away with my head. I'm such an idiot. She's never gonna want to see me again. "...fffffuck."

"Anna?"

"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm sorry, it just comes out when I'm like this. I'm sorry!" I covered my head with her pillow. Maybe I could suffocate myself and restart my life at the last checkpoint.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What comes out?"

"I just- I make you uncomfortable, and I compliment you, and hit on you, and I'm drunk, and it makes you- Blah."

She shook her head and smiled. Apparently I was worrying over nothing. "You're honestly not much different when you're sober, Anna."

I took that as a compliment, since neither time when I visited her while drunk, she didn't give me the boot, so that must mean something good!

We decided that we were going to watch some dinosaur movie, so I could try to un-drunk myself and not be an embarrassment. Between my 8,000 potty-breaks, we cuddled a lot, held hands, and I thought for the entire film about kissing her face. Nothing was stopping me… aside from the assumption that she may or may not want me to. I could just ask her, if I wasn't so busy being a chickenshit.

It was starting to get difficult for me to stay awake, even if the dinosaurs could talk, it just wasn't enough. I needed to crash. Elsa could pretty much tell that I was falling over, and decided to take me to bed with her. I insisted I slept on the couch, but she said she didn't mind sharing. She didn't have to go to bed with me, but she did anyway.

I wasn't nearly as drunkinated as I was, so I could appreciate her nearness. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then turned away from me. I spooned her. Even tho I was short, I liked being the big spoon. Everyone deserves a chance to be the little spoon, and that's the moral of the story.

I still wasn't quite sober enough… I could do it… I could totally confess how I feel to her while I'm still like this and that way if I embarrass myself and she didn't feel the same I could just blame it on the alcohol (oh no, now that song will be stuck in my head forever).

Yeah, I'll do it. Yoloswagever. (I'm an idiot.)

"Psst, Elsa." I half-whispered. It probably would've been quieter if I just spoke normally.

"Yes, Anna?" Okay, so she was still awake. There was no backing out of this now… Or I could just say I forgot. That stuff happens all the time. No! Just say it! You can do this.

"Look, I really really really freaking like you a lot and I want to kiss you, but I'm drunk, so if that's cool, kiss me in the morning, and I'll know that it's cool." Silence. "I'm sorry if I have bad morning breath tho. I won't do it on purpose I swear."

She laughed and snuggled back into me. "Alright. Goodnight, Anna."


	4. Elsa2

Sunday 11, 2014

This past Friday, I accidentally made a new friend. Her name is Anna. She's wonderful. But first, let me tell you how we met. It's kind of a funny story, actually…

Monday 12

Anna came over again today. She showed me around town and she bought me a Starbucks frozen drink. I already knew where a lot of things were, but I just let Anna show me anyway. I loved hearing what she had to say about the town. We spent the entire day outside. I hadn't done that in years. It was exhausting, but in a good way. We finally had to say goodbye, but she said she would call me soon. I can't wait.

Thursday 15

Anna came over to ask if I wanted to go to a bar with her and Kristoff. I felt bad for declining, but I'm not sure I can handle a large group of drunk people. Anna didn't guilt-trip me into saying yes, though. She seemed to understand. I'm glad of it. Kristoff offered to bring me something back if I wanted it.

Saturday 17

I waved at Kristoff when he was coming back from wherever he was. He waved back at me. I think he was surprised that I did that. He went into his apartment and after a minute knocked on my wall. I knocked back to let him know I was listening. He said he had some alcohol if I wanted it. I was going to say no, but I let him give it to me just so I wasn't rude. Now I have a full bottle of vodka I don't know what to do with.

Sunday 18

I… actually asked Anna if she wanted to come over. And she did. She invented a super-secret knock to let me know when it's her and not anyone else. She's so cute. It's really clever actually. I'm nervous about answering the door to people I don't know. Now I won't have to worry. I was expecting to make brunch for us, but she actually brought over a big box of chocolate donuts. She's amazing. We stayed in to watch a movie, but I felt the urge to… get out. Anna took me to the pet store and I bought Olaf and Marshmallow a big cat tree. They love it. Anna and I finished our movie.

...

Sunday 1

Anna has been coming over regularly. I noticed that whenever we watch tv or play a videogame, we sit a little closer to each other. I hadn't noticed it until we were sitting hip to hip. And today we actually cuddled on the couch, even long after the movie ended. We fell asleep like that. I never felt so relaxed against someone before.

Tuesday 3

I accidentally touched Anna's butt today. She couldn't quite reach the measuring cup from the top shelf. She's a few inches shorter than me, so I decided I'd help her. And instead of asking her to move, like a normal person would, I went up behind her and reached past her. My pelvic area was pushed right into her… posterior area. I was already grabbing the cup when I realized what I was doing. I couldn't look at her for ten minutes after that because I kept thinking about how soft she was. I'm so creepy.

Friday 6

I was invited out to the bar again by Anna and Kristoff. I didn't say yes… one of these days maybe. But they may stop asking if I keep saying no. I don't want that either.

Saturday 7

Cuddling and hand holding with Anna has become a regular thing. I enjoy it. This doesn't mean we're dating, but… I can't say I'm not entertained to the idea. But we have a good thing going. I want us to be closer, but will dating her make it worse? Or will it make it better?

Tuesday 10

I asked Anna if she wanted to stay the night. She was very excited to have a slumber party with me. Maybe I'll ask her if she'd be interested in a romantic relationship with me. Nothing really has to change. I mean, we can still do the things we do normally. We would just… kiss. Oh my goodness... Kissing Anna...

Wednesday 11

I didn't ask Anna. But now I want to kiss her more than ever. I blame human nature. I have to stay strong.

…

Wednesday 18

Anna hasn't been coming over as much. I hope I didn't do anything to upset her. Or worse, maybe my not doing anything upset her…

Friday 20

Anna brought donuts over again. So she's not upset? I can't imagine she'd bring donuts over if she was upset.

Thursday 26

Okay, so Anna's been busy. I've been busy, sort of, we've both been busy. It happens with friends at some point I guess. But she's been staying the night more often, so that assures me. Every time she argues with me about sleeping on the couch. I know she wants to sleep in my bed, why she insists on sleeping on my couch is baffling to me.

Thursday 3

I haven't seen Anna at all this week. I get texts from her once in a while, but it's weird not having her over. I don't even think she's been over at Kristoff's lately. It's strange. I hope everything is okay.

I turned off my computer for the night. I stretched and Marshmallow rolled off my legs and he glared at me for being rude. Ever since I started updating my blog more often, I've gained one follower. No idea who they are, it's probably spam or a porn blog or something. Oh well. I write for my own enjoyment. It's nice to read back on some of my own entries sometimes. I never used to do that.

I received a text from Anna. Maybe she was asking to come over?

Wait… what did she call me? "Pretty mama queen?" It sounded even sillier out loud, I had to laugh. She had to be drunk if she was calling me that. I replied and after a few minutes she asked if she could come over because she "missed my face". I laughed again. I missed her "face" too, but I also missed the rest of her.

It wasn't long until I heard Anna's signature "tap-tap-ta-tap-tap" at my back door. It was music that I longed to hear every day. Of course, she couldn't possibly knock on my door every day. But it was still one of my favorite sounds.

The first thing she said to me was, "I didn't break in this time!" making me laugh, which was about the majority of our get togethers.

"Thank you," She hadn't broken in every other time either. Perhaps she forgot.

"I drew you something!" Anna reached into her coat pocket and handed me a folded piece of paper placemat.

She was so sweet. I wondered what it was, as I opened it. As I hoped, it was drawn in crayon. It kind of looked like… me. It was scribbly and kind of looked like a Square Enix character. But I could definitely tell that it was me. And floating around me were a little flying Olaf and Marshmallow. Olaf looked high as a kite and Marshmallow looked miserable and happy at the same time, somehow. It was perfect.

"You drew me so cute!" I giggled, walking into the kitchen and putting it on the fridge. I held it down with my snowflake magnets, positioning it in the middle, next to my empty marker board, where I could see it best.

"Welllllll you knoooow, I just calls 'em as I sees 'em."

Anna and her bountiful compliments. She didn't have to be drunk to tell me I'm cute and it never failed to make me flustered. I would never get used to the butterflies she gave me. I hoped I didn't.

Her falling on the floor snapped me out of my thoughts. I wasn't sure if she was trying to sit on the couch or just fell over, but I ran over to her aid. I assisted her so she could sit on the couch and not fall over, with her slightly leaning on me while I was standing. I sat her up right and she smiled at me. She didn't seem to be injured. Just slightly clumsier than usual.

"You're purdy from this angle."

Oh gosh. Keeping a straight face was futile, and she cracked a grin out of me. I used to be so good at poker faces before we were friends.

"Thank you." She kept complimenting me, so I couldn't help but thank her each time. "I-I think you should just sit here while I get you some water." I really needed to calm my face to keep it from getting too red. But when I thought about it, she would be grateful for drinking all this before tomorrow. The last thing she needed was a hangover.

While Olaf and Marshmallow fawned over Anna for affection, I kept her hydrated for Future!Anna's sake. Even while she was drunk, she was still concerned about embarrassing me. She was too courteous for that. I don't think she could humiliate me even if she wanted to.

She asked me to put in a movie so she could try to sober up. Something with dinosaurs, upon request. We sat close, but not incredibly so, and I wondered if now was a good time to huddle together on the couch. Is it appropriate?

I opened my mouth to ask her, but she stood up.

"I gotta go!" And ran to the bathroom.

"Okay." I was a bit late to ask her, but maybe it was a sign not to.

Anna came back and plopped back into her spot, wiggling happily. She was so content for a few minutes, but she seemed to decide my idea was a good one by vigorously snuggling into me, practically pushing me into the arm of the furniture. I smiled and lowered my arm, with intentions of wrapping it around her.

"Gah! I gotta go again!" And ran to the bathroom.

I sighed. I was done failing at being affectionate. I was losing my bravery.

Eventually Anna settled in, using her hand to prop up her head, and the movie became exponentially less interesting. Her smiling face as she fought against sleep was a lot more engaging. Would she give in to sleep, and more or less force me to be pinned to the couch? Or would she come to her senses and actually go to bed?

She was losing the battle so badly, she was falling over sitting up.

"Ready for bed?"

"Nonono, don't be silly." She objected through a yawn. "I can stay up for hours." As soon as her chin rested on her hand, she began to snore lightly.

A second later, she started awake. "I wasn't asleep!"

"I know you weren't." I smirked, shaking my head. She may need some persuasion. "But I'm awfully tired. Want to sleep in my bed w-with me?" No stuttering. You're just inviting her to sleep.

"Ohhh, I couldn't possibly-okay." She grabbed my hand and lead me into my own bedroom. I quickly yelled at the Xbox to turn off.

"I'll get your toothbrush ready for you, Anna, just put on my pajamas and meet me in the bathroom."

"Yyyyes! Your majesty!" She giggled/snorted, mockingly curtsying her shirt, and getting playful glare out of me.

She stayed the night often enough, she had to have her own toothbrush, at least that was the normal rules. I knew Anna was clean, so she was the only person on the planet I wouldn't mind swapping saliva with. After thinking about how perverted that sounded, I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't even look at myself with that much red in my cheeks.

Beside me, I heard the sound of Anna brushing her teeth. But when I opened my eyes, the last thing I expected to see was her in nothing but a pair of pink duck panties.

"A-Anna!" Equally surprised at my own outburst, I clasped one mouth over my mouth and the other did it's best to block my view from her... My goodness. "Why aren't you wearing anything!"

"You said get in my pjs." She said with toothpaste dribbling down her chin.

"MY pjs!"

"Exactly! These are my pjs."

I could've cursed the English language if I wasn't so preoccupied cursing myself for imagining Anna in "her pajamas" every night.

She scurried back into my bedroom once she finished cleaning her teeth, setting what I then realized was my toothbrush on the edge of the sink. Ah well.

I cleaned my teeth as well and joined her. She looked really cute... Laying on my comforter in her freckled glory. If she wasn't inebriated, I would've asked permission to kiss her right then and there. But who knows if I could've helped myself. I could picture myself going much farther than kissing. This was a problem in society, I'm sure.

"You need a shirt." I said. She didn't, but like I said...

"Shirts are lame."

"I know they are," They really were. I held out one of my tshirts. "But please?"

"Okayyyy." She lifted her arms, expecting me to put it in her myself. The things her breasts did... I cleared my throat, but obliged her. It was the only way.

Her head popped out of the collar and she smiled drowsily at me before falling backwards onto my bed. So cute... Surely a kiss on the cheek would be okay.

I gave her one, and she hummed, her body relaxed entirely as I pulled the covers over her. I laid on my side like I normally did, and Anna proceeded to violently shake my mattress while wiggling over to my side to spoon me.

Way to go, self. You took care of Anna, and even braved her naked-half-mostly naked self.

"Psst, Elsa." she whispered, right against my ear, causing my entire body to shiver.

"Yes, Anna?" I managed to not sound nervous or expecting of anything.

"Look, I really really really freaking like you a lot and I want to kiss you, but I'm drunk, so if that's cool, kiss me in the morning, and I'll know that it's cool."

That was quite a confession. And one reminiscent to her confessing she was drunk and broke into my apartment. It... Had to be the alcohol. It must've been, for the simple fact that I wanted to kiss her for a long time, and here she was openly hoping that I would.

"I'm sorry if I have bad morning breath tho. I won't do it on purpose I swear."

I had to laugh. It was a good concern to have. I snuggled back into her. "Alright. Goodnight, Anna."

But surely she sobered up a bit after being here two hours...not drinking anything but water. What if she was still drunk tho? But what if she wasn't?

I could have stressed myself out of getting any sleep that night if I kept arguing with myself over it. I decided I was too lonely for too long. I had to chance it. It had to be better to regret kissing her than to regret not kissing her.

Sleep and I finally found each other. And I didn't have any dreams warning me. A good sign, I thought as I awoke with a stretch.

And there was Anna, still pressed against me, asleep and snoring away. Her hair was a mess, but she was as beautiful as ever. Recalling last night, it was ideally the perfect chance to do it...

But I did a quick breath check. Mouth wash would be the recommended minimum before kissing someone awake...

I shuffled out if Anna's grip, sending her silent apologies for disturbing her.

She rolled over, mumbling "rude Elsa" and I escaped, stifling a giggle with my hand. I went to the bathroom sink, swishing the burning minty rinse in my mouth, concentrating more on doing it for a solid 30 seconds than what was said last night. I couldn't think about it. If I did, then I'd conceal my feelings for the rest of my life. It was the only way I could let her know how I felt.

When I went back to my room, I saw that Anna was awake after all, sitting up, fidgeting, and looking at me. Her hair was suspiciously tamed, unlike how it was a minute ago.

"Good morning, Elsa." She smiled. I returned the smile, walking toward the bed. "Did I... miss anything?"

"No." I kneeled across the sheets and kissed her. And I felt the curve of her smile against my mouth.


	5. Anna3

Kissing.

And loooooots of it.

That was what made up most of our morning. It was even better than those waffles Elsa made when we first met. They were amazing too, but a different kind of amazing that included chocolate. Hopefully kisses with Elsa would eventually include chocolate too…

I hugged myself in Elsa's shower, biting my lip and fighting the urge to go into a fit of giggles. I felt like I kissed someone for the first time, only this time it wasn't sloppy and gross. And I wasn't a kid anymore. Her kisses actually gave me those butterfly tickles, and took my breath away, and made me melt and fly, and all that cliche stuff, and she just- I couldn't stop thinking about it! I couldn't stop thinking about her! It really was a silly and amazing feeling.

I squeaked happily, jumping in place under the shower head, which I regretted upon slipping and landing on the floor. The shake of my fall caused most of Elsa's body soap bottles to avalanche on top of me.

Elsa knocked on the door. "Anna?" She cracked open the door when she thought it was safe. "Are you- Anna! Did you fall?" She noticed me on the floor. Her door was see-throughy, but still blurred out the naughty bits.

"I'm okay." I groaned, pushing all the bottles away from me as I tried to stand up. I was about to be finished anyway, so I turned the water off and picked myself up. I would definitely be feeling those bruises later, and I wish that those were bruises left by Elsa biting me (I wish she'd bite me… maybe I can ask her to…)

I slid the shower door open, then reclosed it quickly, nearly shattering the glass when I realized Elsa hadn't left yet. But she was turned around, not that she couldn't see me in the mirror if she wanted to. Part of me really wanted her to look.

I reached for a towel and then I realized, "Oh, fricken-flippin'-shoot!" I decided on a curse word faster than I realised that I didn't get my spare clothes from Kristoff before I decided to stay the night. "Elsa, could you do me a favor? I leave some clean underwear over at Kristoff's…"

"Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Yes! Pretty please?" I clutched my hands together, half-praying she'd do it.

She nodded and fumbled with the door handle and left for next door. She was so precious. But maybe it's too early for her to see me naked yet. I could totally understand that. I mean, we just kissed. I should probably put nakedness on the back burner.

I wiped myself dry with the towel and then thought it'd be cute for Elsa to see me in her robe. It was either that or the towel, and the towel was more likely to fall to the floor, and that would be kind of sort of bad. I layed on the couch in her robe, waiting for her to come in.

Where was she? I was starting to realize that I just looked ridiculous. Maybe I should wait behind-

Elsa opened the door just then, her face was red with the intensity of a thousand beets. And then it got redder somehow when she saw me. She looked flustered already, and now she was… surprised? She looked surprised. I saw her throat bobbing. I was flattered that she was flustered.

"Heyyy, ha." It got a chuckle out of me. Oh well! I'm already here. Like I planned. "Surprise!"

She was silent for a minute before she said probably the second-sexiest thing in the entire world. "Are you my breakfast?"

"Oh! Um!" Unexpectedly sexy, but I'm not entirely sure she meant to be. Which somehow made it even sexier. "W-Well, I, you know, I can be. I-If you want."

It was my turn to gulp when Elsa started walking towards me. I for some reason started backing up on the couch. Persistence was futile. All of these sexy scenes were flashing in my head. Like, first she would kneel over me, and slip both of her hands into my robe. And she'd massage me with those delicate, soft fingers... And then suddenly she wouldn't be wearing a shirt anymore. And our boobs would touch…

Elsa kissed me in real life, not in my imagination. Her hands didn't go in my robe, but she still made me feel nice and squishy on the inside. I hummed into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her. I may or may not have purposely dragged her down onto the couch with me.

And my, er Elsa's robe may or may not have fallen open while we were making out. Between the cool air from the AC and her cradling my neck, it gave me several layers of goose bumps. Her shirt slid up from us clumsily rolling over each other, and I could feel her fantastic, smooth, cool stomach rubbing against mine. And that was just her tummy. I wanted to touch more of her. With my hands and my mouth. Sooooooo bad...

Maybe... Just her shirt...

I hooked my fingers under her shirt, wanting to pull it off, but when she leaned up to adjust herself, she saw that my, her robe, was revealing a lot of me.

I stuttered, and kind of moaned. "Ah... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I closed the robe around me. She was trying so hard not to see me earlier. But I ruined it, and let my horniness get the better of me. One step forward, ten steps back. Typical Anna...

"No, it's okay." she cleared her throat and smoothed her shirt down. "You don't have to apologize."

I stayed silent, but not for long. The truth needed to get out again. "I just really really like you, Elsa. So, I really really want to... You know. Eventually soonish. But I don't want to seem pushy."

"I understand, Anna." She grabbed my hand with both of hers. "I feel the same."

I looked into her eyes, and she had the most endearing look in her face. She's been lonely too. She probably didn't want to wait any longer than I did. This would have to be remedied...

I gave her a hug and retrieved my spare clothes Elsa had brought from Kristoff's apartment. I thanked her for getting them for me and then I went into her room to change. Before I did, Elsa halted me with her next words.

"By the way, Anna?" She was still sitting on the couch, looking at me with those same eyes, but with a hint of bashfulness. "You look beautiful."

I look beautiful? Me? Right now? She looked much prettier than me. She was wearing clothes and I was in... Oh... She had gotten a clear view of me nude. Oh gosh. Say something!

"Thank you!" And I backed into the wall, before finally making it to her room where I proceeded to trip about as if I couldn't figure out how to get dressed. After that compliment from Elsa, why would I even want to?

A meek little voice came through the door, "Anna?"

"What's up?" I asked through the door as I pulled my bra up. It was a super cute purple and blue one, and one I wanted to show Elsa one of these days. I know she already saw me in a bra before, but since there's no good reason to not flaunt cute underwear in front of your bangin' girlfriend...

"I was wondering if it'd be alright if I joined you and Kristoff next time you go to the bar."

"Oh! Yeah! Are you sure you won't be too nervous? We can go on a less-crowded day. Ooh! And I'll buy you some of my favorite shots! There's a chocolate cake one that's amaaaazing..."

The three of us didn't go out until next Thursday, but Elsa and I had definitely preoccupied ourselves until then. The stuff I learned about her from those few days alone was the most invested I'd been in something in ages!

Sure, normal people would be bored to tears hearing someone else gushing about how adorably silent Elsa is when she's enjoying her iced coffee, or how her hands were just soft all the time forever, or that she'd always sneeze two times in a row. But to me, nothing and no one could hold my attention like she could.

She would accidentally hold my attention most of the time. She'd catch me staring at her, and I'd pretend I was doing something else, like it wasn't already excruciatingly obvious I love her. She never did anything silly like stare at me, or at least if she did she was a ninja about it.

No ninja-ing tonight tho! Tonight, instead of Elsa taking care of me, I was going to take care of her. She wasn't a big drinker, so I was betting on her being a lightweight. I'd make sure she wouldn't be hung over in the morning!

Elsa, Kristoff, and I were just outside of the bar, getting ready to go in.

"And since tonight is Disney karaoke night, I'm gonna dedicate every song to you!" I bumped my butt into Elsa's as I held her hand.

"Easy, Anna," Kristoff chuckled, holding the door open for us. "You're gonna give her good reasons to break up with you."

"Excuse you." I puffed up angrily. At least that got a giggle out of Elsa and she squeezed my hand. Probably as a reminder that I was fantastic, and she wouldn't ever break up with me.

We entered the pub and to Elsa's surprise, it was pleasantly not crowded at all. It was mostly just a few small gatherings of friends, and a regular or two at the bar table. I gave Kristoff my card, since he wasn't going to be having anything, and he got our drinks for us. Shots! Short, sweet, and to the point.

Elsa teared up on the first one, but she held it awesomely I rewarded her with a kiss, and Kristoff rewarded her with a much-too-heavy pat on the back that nearly winded her.

After Every song, I'd jump/trip off the stage and run over to Elsa, give her a quick but messy kiss, and ask her if she was having fun. Kristoff kept her company whenever I was living my American Idol dreams on stage, serenading her with my angelic voice.

"Okay, my turn to sing." said Kristoff. "Any requests?"

"Friend Like Me?" chimed in Elsa. I was so proud of her. She was speaking up! It may have been the drink tho.

"Got it!" he winked and ran on stage to do his number in front of the dozens of people watching him.

I was going to watch him, but Elsa was too darn distracting. I turned to her and squished her cheeks, and brushed some of her hair out of her face, I couldn't stop touching her when I was around her, let's put it that way.

"Hehe, your eyes are glossed over." I giggled.

"Oh, really?" she laughed and brought her hand up to her mouth. I took her hand in my hands, not wanting her to be shy, but also just to hold it. Gosh, her hand was so soft… Both of them were equally soft. But I only had the one to myself.

I gently pressed my thumbs into her palm, especially the bulgy parts. Then I held her by the wrist, still gentle cuz I didn't want to scare her off, so I could get a better look at her hand lines. I wish I could read palms, then I could see how long we'd date for or something. I don't actually know what palm reading does.

My fingers traced hers, which were longer than mine (noteworthy), and her fingernails were clean, shiny, and trimmed all pretty-like. Then I looked her right in the eye and put one of her fingers in my mouth and licked it. She tensed up, blushing harder than I've ever seen her, and her eyes were so big they looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

I laughed around her digit and sucked it dry.

"So cute," I said, nuzzling her palm.

Kristoff came back with an exhausted huff. He must've really gotten into his song, which I was sad I missed. "Whelp! I'm good for now. You guys ready to call it an early night?"

"Yes!" cried Elsa. We both looked at her like she was covered in ants. Okay, not the best metaphor, but the volume of her voice certainly scared the bejeebus out of the both of us.

"I mean, uh yes, yes please." Elsa stretched, but it looked more like she wanted me to motorboat her, the way her cleavage was right in my line of vision. "I'm pretty tired."

Kristoff nodded and escorted us home. I don't even remember being escorted, but Elsa and I made it back. Before we both closed our doors for the night, Kristoff said, "Thanks for joining us, Elsa, I'm glad you had fun."

"Thank you for the… the thing." she replied, trying to recall the name of the drink she had. "I'll thank you properly tomorrow when I can put words together and they come out good. Good bye." and she closed the door, leaning against it.

I found a nice little home on Elsa's couch and was oblivious to the world. I was so happy and warm, and Elsa had a good time with me and Kristoff. It was as perfect as chocolate drizzle on chocolate whipped cream on a hot chocolate. And now I was hungry.

"Elsa, do we have any-"

Her mouth on mine kept me from saying anything else. Well, anything coherent, I was still half-talking as she kissed me. And boy was she kissing me… She was holding my head and tugging a little on my hair, licking my tongue. It was hawwwwwt…

We paused to breathe. "Whoa, Elsa…" I panted, staring into her eyes. She looked hungrier than a Hungry Hungry Hippo. "Not whoa as in "WHOAA" but whoa as in "Whoa…", y'know?"

She nodded. "Sorry, you were just… turning me on earlier." Still holding me. Kind of on top of me. I was leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Wait, what? What'd I do?"

"You were um…" She held up her hand in front of me. "M-My hand. I liked it."

Her hand… Oh yeah, I was sucking on her finger and rubbing her palm. She liked that? That was… actually pretty darn kinky.

I stood up, holding her hand. I raised it up to my mouth, and she rose with it, staring at me with crazy anticipation. I softly kissed the back of her knuckles, and I noticed her biting her lip, her eyes had the most adorably distressed look in them. I stepped backward, still kissing her hand, and she followed.

The journey to her bedroom was a mystery, and Elsa somehow lost her pants and shirt, but we made it to her bed. I had Elsa sit with her back against the wall, and I crawled over her, straddling her thighs, once again meeting her hand with my lips. I placed little kisses on her fingertips and all the way down to the heel of her palm. She tensed up, and I checked to make sure she was all good.

Oh she was definitely all good. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes were squeezed shut, she was panting. It was almost like she had an orgasm already just from that!

"A-Anna…" she moaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her pupils were so dilated, and she was blushing like mad. I wanted her to say my name like that again, but louder.

"You're twitching already," I chuckled, taking her hand and making her caress my cheek. I loved worshipping her hand with my mouth. Hopefully she'll let me do the same thing to the rest of her.

"I'm drunk and sensitive, okay,"

"Hmm," laughing through my nose, I dragged her limp fingers back up, and I started licking the tender skin between her fingers. Elsa squeezed a little, and her legs twitched underneath me. It would be rude of me to not take care of her.

I wiped her wet hand off on my shirt (I made her grab my boob, it was awesome), laid her down, and I next to her. I ran my hand down her body, making sure she was watching me, giving her every opportunity to stop me. But she didn't, and I proceeded to rub my open palm over her panties, which were deemed next to useless now. They were wet and see-through and god I really wanted her in and around my mouth, like you don't even know.

Wait… why was I still wearing my pants? Preposterous! I stopped a moment, leaving Elsa to catch her breath (and watch me), and I just lost it all. All but my own panties (had to make it fair). I jumped back in bed, but now Elsa was sitting up waiting for me and was magically in nothing. The rest of her looked just as soft and silky as her hands felt.

"Remember when you said I looked beautiful last week?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, you look beautifuller." I kneeled next to her, my hand sneaking between her thighs.

"That's not a real w-Ahhh-na!"

I continued rubbing Elsa, who was moaning loudly, and was shamelessly grinding into my palm, her gorgeous hands roaming everywhere on my body, but THE ONE spot I wanted them to be. I had to take her hand and put it there myself. She tried so hard to do me too, but I already had her too hypnotized to do anything super effective.

But it was alright with me. Because this was about her right now, and I was more than happy to make this night the chocolate drizzle on chocolate whipped cream on her hot chocolate. And I was hungry again. So I shimmied down Elsa's body and went to town on her naughty bits.


End file.
